Micro subfusil
El micro subfusil es un arma que aparece a lo largo de la saga. Básicamente, comprende dos modelos de micro subfusil, la Mac-10 y la Micro Uzi. Aparece en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance (bajo el nombre de Uzi), Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (bajo el nombre de Uzi 9mm en su versión de PS2 y bajo el nombre de Uz-I en sus versiones de PC y Xbox), Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (bajo el nombre de Micro subfusil), Grand Theft Auto IV (bajo el nombre de Micro-SMG), Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (bajo el nombre de Subfusil micro) y Grand Theft Auto V. Características En realidad, con este nombre se conocen a dos tipos de armas de la misma familia: la Uzi (GTA: VC, GTA: LCS, GTA: VCS y GTA: CW) y la Micro Uzi (GTA III, GTA: SA, GTA A y GTA IV), una variante de la anterior. Su diseño y uso es distinto, aunque su aparición en la saga está conjuntada (un tipo sustituye al otro en cada entrega). Uzi La Uzi es muy parecida a la SMG o la MP5, pero ésta es un poco más pequeña. Tiene una buena potencia de disparo, y dispara muy rápidamente. No se puede caminar mientras dispara. En uno de los trailers de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, se ve a Carl Johnson con una Uzi, pero solo aparece en la versión BETA, ya que no aparece en ningún momento del juego. Esta arma puede usarse en un Drive-By, al igual que todos los demás subfusiles. Archivo:UziVC.png|Icono en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Archivo:MicroSMGVC.JPG|Tommy Vercetti equipado un Uzi en GTA: VC. Archivo:Coastguard-GTA_V.jpg|Trevor con una Uzi en Grand Theft Auto V. Micro Uzi La Micro Uzi es una versión más pequeña y compacta de la Uzi, además de que su velocidad de disparo es más rápida. En GTA III es de color gris oscuro; en GTA: SA, de un color beige y en Grand Theft Auto IV de color medio marrón. Es usada por la mayoria de las bandas de Liberty City como el Cartel colombiano, la Yakuza o los Southside Hoods, en San Andreas es usada por los Ballas y Varrios Los Aztecas. No es muy cara y se encuentra en varios lugares por lo que es un arma, muy conveniente a la hora de las misiones, aparte de que en éste mismo juego (San Andreas), se puede llegar al nivel de Asesino Profesional, que permite a CJ empuñar dos Micro-Uzis a la vez, haciéndola mucho más útil y peligrosa, aparte de que el cargador aumenta a 100 (aunque cada tiro manual dispara dos balas). Mac103.JPG|Claude con una Uzi (micro Uzi) en GTA III. Carlmicro uzi.jpg|Carl Johnson con un micro subfusil. UziIII.png|Icono en Grand Theft Auto III. MicrosubfusilSA.png|Icono en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. CJ-Uzi.jpg|CJ con un microsubfusil en San Andreas. Uzi_(Contenedor_basura-CW).PNG|Una Uzi en GTA: CW. CJ Micro subfusil.jpg|Carl Johnson portando dos Micro-Subfusiles. Mini Uzi Si bien la Mini Uzi es una versión un poco más compacta creada de la Uzi que se introdujo despues de la uzi (1980), sin embargo menos compacta que la micro uzi (versión sucesorial), a pesar de esto pose un tamaño lo suficientemente reducido para un uso más comodo. En Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony hay una variante llamada Micro Uzi dorada (que si bien a pesar del nombre su aspecto no es el de diche arma, siendo más bien el de una Mini Uzi); que como el propio nombre indica es uno de estos subfusiles pero de oro, en lo demás es igual aunque causa ligeramente más daño que la Micro uzi normal. Diferencias de modelos La Uzi guarda más semejanzas con los subfusiles, como ahora el MP5. Posee un respaldo para apoyarla en el hombro, además del mango más estrecho. Este arma se dispara apoyándola en el hombro, mientras se sujeta con una mano en la empuñadura y con otra bajo el cañón. La Micro Uzi, sin embargo, es una versión más reducida. No posee el respaldo para el hombro, y tiene una empuñadura más larga y ancha. Además, para disparar no hace falta apoyarla ni usar las dos manos, sino que con una en la empuñadura es suficiente. Además, la Micro Uzi guarda muchas similitudes con la Ingram Mac-10, todo y que no se trata exactamente de la misma arma, como se puede comprobar por detalles sutiles como la culata (que carece de arco) o la empuñadura más larga que posee. Además, mientras la Uzi y Micro Uzi son de fabricación israelí, la Mac lo es de fabricación americana (empresa Ingram). Ubicacion GTA III *Al recolectar 20 objetos ocultos aparecera en todos los pisos francos. *En un callejon al lado de Saint Mark's acompañado con un objeto oculto. GTA: VC *En las escaleras De la Chabola Skumole. *En una de las mansiones de Prawn Island. *Los guardias de Tommy la portaran despues de la mision Mantén cerca a tus amigos. GTA: SA *Esta es la arma más peculiar usada por los Ballas. Casi todas la bandas la portan. Si matamos al que la posea podremos tomarla. *La suelen usar los Ballas *Los Varrios Los Aztecas también tienen esta arma, si matamos a uno podremos tomarla. *En el ultimo piso de un estacionamiento en East Beach, el mismo donde se encuentra la NRG-500. *Angel Pine, se encuentra en el pueblo en donde está el disco guarda partida detrás de una de las casas, un poco más atrás. *Ammu-Nation, se puede encontrar en cualquier Ammu-Nation a $500 *Garaje de Doherty, se desbloquea en el garaje al terminar las cincuenta fotografías. *En el The Well Stacked Pizza Co. úbicado en el Pier 69, se encuentra alejado un poco hacia atrás un Micro uzi. *Se puede versele usar muy a menudo por las bandas vietnamitas de la zona. *En el aeropuerto abandonado de Verdant Meadows en la zona llena de aviones destruidos (la segunda de ellas al sur ubicados en el mapa), hay entre ellos escondido uno de estos subfusiles. *Debajo del puente sobre el canal en Ganton. La usan los Asesinos de Las Venturas sólo si se activa el extra en el juego. GTA IV *En el muelle izquierdo del astillero de la Isla de Carga. *En la cabina de seguridad izquierda del muelle oeste de la Isla de la Felicidad. *Encima de un cantero con plantas, dentro de una plaza ubicada entre edificios, en la misma manzana que se encuentra el Majestic Hotel. *En el Túnel Booth, viniendo desde Alderney, en la segunda conexión entre ambos carriles. *Generalmente la portan los peatones de Playa de Hove y Northwood. La usan... *Claude Speed: (Si el jugador decide usarla).algunas masacres *Tommy Vercetti: (Si el jugador decide usarla).masacres de drive-by *Carl Johnson: (Si el jugador decide usarla).usada en las misiones Just Business y End of the line *Sweet: La usa en la mision Los Sepulcros. *Ryder: La usa en la mision Catalyst *Big Smoke: La usa en la mision Just Business. *Woozie: La usa en la mision Mountain Cloud Boys. *T-Bone Mendez: La usa en la mision Mike Toreno (misión). *Mike Toreno: La usa en la mision Mike Toreno (misión). *Jizzy B: La usa en la mision Ice Cold Killa mientras lo persigues el usa la tecnica de Drive-By *Catalina: La usa en la mision Local Liquor Store usando la tecnica de drive by contra los granjeros. *Mike: (Si el jugador decide usarla) *Toni Cipriani: (Si el jugador decide usarla) *Vic Vance: (Si el jugador decide usarla) *Niko Bellic: (Si el jugador decide usarla) *Mikhail Faustin: En la mision The Master and the Molotov *Elizabeta Torres: En el artwork. *Dwayne Forge :En el cutscene de la mision Ruff Rider *Playboy X:La usa en la mision Blow Your Cover y Buyer's Market. *Frankie Gallo: La usa en la mision To Live and Die in Alderney *Johnny Klebitz: (Si el jugador decide usarla) *Terry Thorpe: La usa en la mision Get Lost y cuando le pides refuerzos. *Malc:La usa en la mision Shifting Weight. *DeSean:La usa en la mision Shifting Weight. *Brian Jeremy: La usa en la mision Action/Reaction. *Luis Lopez :(Si el jugador decide usarla). *Armando Torres: La usa en la mision Clocking Off y en algunas Guerras de drogas. *Henrique Bardas: La usa en algunas Guerras de drogas. *Huang Lee:(Si el jugador decide usarla) Curiosidades * El HUD de esta arma en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas tiene mas parecido a una Ingram Mac-10. * En San Andreas si miras bien parece que donde esta la carga del arma, parece que estuviera pegada con cinta adhesiva. Esto es porque, si te fijas bien, al lado del cargador (con cinta adhesiva) esta pegado '''OTRO '''cargador, como si fuese de repuesto. * En San Andreas cuando CJ llega al nivel de Asesino profesional se le permite llevar dos Micro subfusiles. * En el Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, aparece la Micro Uzi dorada; que sí bien esta posee una aparente potencia un tanto mayor al de la micro uzi común. Imágenes Archivo:Micro uzi gta a.png|Mike con una Uzi (micro Uzi) en GTA A. Archivo:CJ con dos Micro subfusiles.PNG|Carl Johnson con dos micro subfiles. Archivo:MicroSMGLCS.JPG|Toni Cipriani con un micro subfusil en GTA: LCS. Archivo:MicroSMGVCS.JPG|Victor Vance con un micro subfusil en GTA: VCS. Archivo:NikoUzi.PNG|Niko Bellic con una Micro-SMG en GTA IV. Archivo:MicrosmgCW.PNG|Huang Lee con un subfusil micro en GTA: CW. MicroUzidorada-lawiki+chingona.png|Luis Fernando Lopez con una Micro Uzi dorada en GTA: TBOGT 400px-GTATLADUzi.jpg|Artwork de Angus Martin con un micro subfusil en GTA: TLAD GTAVRugerMP9.jpg|Trevor con una Mini Uzi en GTA V HUD Archivo:HUD_Micro_Uzi_GTA_A.jpg|HUD de Grand Theft Auto Advance. Archivo:MicrosubfusilSA.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Archivo:Micro_SMG_HUD_LCS.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Archivo:VCSmicrosmg.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Archivo:Micro-smg.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto IV. Archivo:Subfusil_Micro_CW_HUD_(PSP).PNG|HUD de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Archivo:UziVC.png|HUD de Grand Theft Auto Vice City. en:Micro-SMG de:Micro-SMG Categoría:Subfusiles Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Armas de Grand Theft Auto V